


Right Beside You

by Claretgirl16



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claretgirl16/pseuds/Claretgirl16
Summary: So this one shot came to me and I couldn't resist because I really like the whole idea and image of it, plus I thought it might be enjoyed by others too so I decided to write it, I hope people do enjoy it!





	Right Beside You

Ice cream.  
Pretzels.  
Chocolate.  
Marshmallows.

 

Apparently these were essential when you had such cravings during the first few months of pregnancy, this is what Vera had told Joan anyway, so this is what Joan had gotten for her, obviously.

 

Sat on the sofa in Vera's living room, the open ice cream carton on the coffee table, surrounded by an open bag of pretzels, an open bar of chocolate, the bag of marshmallows being balanced on Vera's rounded bump, said bump having started showing quite a bit since she'd entered the 16th week, it came in handed right now as she sat between Joan's legs, the older woman sat lengthways on her sofa, her back against one of the arm rests and Vera sat snug in between her legs, resting back against her chest watching the film that she'd decided she wanted to watch, Joan wasn't entirely sure of the younger woman's choice, but given it was Vera she made exceptions, many exceptions, especially so when she peeked down at said younger woman and saw the contented smile as she watched the film, happily dipping into the bag of marshmallows and eating them lazily, that engrossed in the TV and so comfortable where she was that she didn't notice Joan dipping her hand in the bag from time to time to share in the sweet treats she'd bought, well everyone likes some sugar now and again, even Joan Ferguson.

 

This sight though was sweeter than those fluffy pillows of sugar in that bag, the sight of pregnant Vera snuggled tight against her and leaning back into her, smiling up at Joan when she felt the older woman's hands straddle either side of her bump, such a simple but powerful gesture that was shared between them both, something that didn't need any words at all but spoke so many silent ones, meaningful ones, ones that meant a lot to both of them. This was a situation neither of them ever dreamt that they'd be in, they'd have probably laughed you out of the door if it'd been suggested to them years ago when they first started working together, they would have wanted to have you certified because what you were saying was insane, who would have thought that right here and now, sat as they were in Vera's living room, things couldn't be any more perfect if either one of them had tried, things were rather good, very good in fact.

 

"I love you" came the soft murmur from Vera as she momentarily paused the film to speak to her partner, a loving smile over her face as she did so.  
"And I love you too" Joan replied, an equally loving smile reflected back at the younger woman in her arms, leaning her head down that bit more so they could exchange a tender kiss, the older woman hearing a soft groan from Vera as the doorbell rang, her frustration obvious at the disturbance.  
"It's alright, I'll go, you stay here and rest, enjoy the film..." as she carefully rose from the sofa, slipping her body from Vera's so that the younger woman didn't have to move from where she was comfortable and settled. "And the marshmallows" she smirked, cheekily pinching the one off Vera that she'd just taken from the bag to eat and eating it herself, Vera liking the humour and playfulness in the gesture and giggling, shaking her head and then returning to the film as Joan made her way to the door, a smile on her face at Vera's giggle, it always made her smile, always.

 

Padding to the door she opened it, a disapproving frown spreading over her brow as she saw Jake on the other side, her lip twitching at his presence.  
"I want to speak to Vera" he started, his eyes then looking past Joan and into the house, not that he could see anything of significance apart from the hallway that was in darkness apart from a lamp on the sideboard half way down, but Joan still didn't like the fact he was looking into Vera's space, their space.  
"Well you're not going too" she replied bluntly.  
"I've a right to speak to her, to see her, it's my baby too" raising his voice that bit more as Joan didn't move from in front of him at his request.  
"Not that it wasn't made crystal clear by the good lady herself a matter of weeks ago, I'm going to repeat once more so it might finally make its way through that thick skull of yours. You're not, ever, getting close to Vera or her baby again, and you won't come here again and set foot on this doorstep, you're going to respect her wishes and do as she said and have no part of his or her life, the same for Vera's" her voice low and steady as she spoke to him, brown eyes staring straight at him.

 

Shuffling on the spot he glared back at her.  
"You can't stop me, I'm its dad" half stepping as if he was going to attempt to get in, but Joan was just as quick and blocked him off immediately, her dry chuckle catching him off guard.  
"I'm not a violent person, but if you so much as breathe in the direction of this house, or I feel that you're going to attempt to get past me then you'll see just what I'll do, I'm telling you to walk away, because you aren't going to step foot in this house, or be anywhere near Vera, no one harms or upsets her whilst I'm here, especially not pond scum such as yourself, I'd rather not make a mess on her doorstep but if I have too then I will" her eyes narrowing at him, she wasn't violent, not to others, but in this situation feeling that he could attempt to get to Vera and the unborn child then she was quite prepared to use violence against him, she'd do anything so he couldn't get near the pair of them in the younger woman's own home, a place where she felt safe.

 

Studying her face, how her eyes narrowed and her stance, her strong stance, like that of a soldier on guard, on guard at Vera's front door, he knew that she meant business, that the woman in front of him was prepared to get her hands dirty in whatever way possible to prevent him getting anywhere near the house, she'd kill for Vera and the child if she had too, and he didn't want to be the one who risked life or limb against this force, the force of Joan Ferguson in protection mode.

 

Gritting his teeth and flaring his nostrils at her, he mumbled under his breath as he turned to walk away, something that she couldn't quite make out, not that it mattered since he was retreating, with his tail firmly between the legs.

 

"Just so you know..." she started, causing Jake to half turn back as he stopped on Vera's driveway and looked back at the guard at the door. "You're not its daddy, I am" fixing him with a stare that made the hairs on his forearms stand up slightly, clenching his fists at the words as he saw a slow smirk start across her face, as she watched him get into his car and then leave, before making her way back inside, the door all locked up and secure, well you can't be too sure and Joan was taking no chances of any kind.

 

"Who was it?" Vera asked as she looked up at Joan coming back into the room, the older woman closing the living room door as she rejoined Vera on the sofa.  
"Oh just one of those door to door salesman, he must have had a bad day of sales so was still trying this late in the evening, but I took care of it, I sent him on his way" she smiled at her, giving Vera a gentle kiss on the side of her head as she gently cuddled her into her front so she was back as they were sat before, the younger woman shuffling back into position and then taking hold of Joan's hands and putting them back on either side of her bump like they were before, liking the feel of them there, making her and the baby feel that bit more protected, if that was even possible when Joan herself was around, it was the most secure Vera could probably say she'd ever felt in her life, she knew Joan wouldn't let anyone or anything harm either of them, the older woman would do literally anything to protect them, just like Vera herself would do for Joan and their unborn child, because that's how she thought of it, it was nothing to do with Jake, it was theirs, just theirs.

 

"You make me so happy Joan" Vera whispered lovingly as they sat together, her hands having made their way to rest a top of Joan's on her bump, the words causing Joan to develop a soft grin over her face, lowering her chin to rest on Vera's shoulder to whisper into her ear.  
"Just as you do with me, my little family hmm?" waiting for a few seconds as the words were heard by Vera, the younger woman nodded and developed a soft grin of her own.  
"Yes, our family, we're all yours Joan, all yours".


End file.
